


a vine that grows up trees

by perrstein



Series: I used to weave crowns [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, nonbinary Ash Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a sheltered apostate and a pirate captain walk into a bar....stop me if you've heard this one before.</p><p>Or: How Bethany and Isabela fell in love, and the many miles between that and them getting their act together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a vine that grows up trees

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted that other story like, last week, but I.......I just really love this au and this game, okay? Buckle up, because we're in for an emotional slow burn hell.

_“A vine that grows up trees” - Sappho fr 173_

 

* * *

 

 

In the aftermath of the fight, the Chantry seemed less of the uneasy sanctuary she had known them to be, and far more unsettling. Blood was splattered across the stone floors, and Bethany was more than a little uncomfortable with their continued presence in the building. So many fights clustered together left her straining, tipping the edge of exhaustion. She leaned heavily on her staff while trying to shake herself of the glaze coating her mind. The only small mercy was that she didn’t have more than a few scratches and scrapes, as for once she largely avoided the middle of the fray. A wave of vertigo hit her; she tightened her grip on her staff and closed her eyes, slowly breathing her way through it.

“Sunshine, are you doing alright over here?” Varric’s voice was warmth and a point of focus, and when she opened her eyes, she saw genuine concern tugging at his expression.

Scanning the room quickly, the only other person looking at her was Isabela, who made a point to wink at Bethany before turning back to her older sibling. The beginnings of a blush spread across Bethany’s cheeks, and she turned back to Varric. He gave her a _look_ as he followed her line of sight, and she could feel her blush darken.

With a subtle shake of her head, Bethany met his gaze. “I’ll be fine. I just don’t have the fighting endurance some do, so it’s tiring.” She pushed her hair back, still unused to it only brushing past her shoulders. “I’m just tired.”

Varric’s look was far from convinced, and she was touched that someone she’d known for so short a time would care for her. “If you say so, kiddo.” He pressed a gentle hand to her elbow, reassuring and grounding. It was enough to focus her. As Bethany secured her staff to her back and stood a little stronger, his expression turned teasing. “She sure is something though, isn’t she?”

Bethany sputtered, trying to come up with _something_ to say to that knowing grin, when footsteps and conversation came closer. Schooling her expression the best she could, she was unsurprised to see Ash chatting animatedly with both Isabela and Aveline--and even less surprised to see Aveline looking like she wanted to put her head in her hands and groan. Aveline walked past them, muttering about rousing the guards. Ash slung their arm across Bethany’s shoulder and started guiding her out of the Chantry, with Varric and Isabela matching their quick stride.

“I think I’d call tonight a success, wouldn’t you?” They smiled, blue eyes lit up with excitement, and Bethany couldn’t help the happiness she felt at seeing that expression for the first time in far too long. That relaxed expression reminded her of early memories of their father, and it was good to see it again. But to call tonight a success? Bethany shook her head as they dropped their arm from her shoulders.

“Murdering people in an empty Chantry is what we’re calling a successful night?” Varric’s quiet laughter sounded by her side, and she realized with chagrin that she had Isabela’s full attention again. The city passed by faster than she was used to, and it made her slightly dizzy to keep up.

“We made money, and a new friend. What more could we want?” Ash ruffled her hair before adjusting the quiver at their hip, and she sighed, unwilling to argue with their good mood. The city became less opulent as they got closer to Lowtown, and Bethany was ready to sigh with relief.

“Hawke, are the two of you joining us at the Hanged Man tonight?” Isabela sounded relaxed, but the look in her eye made Bethany shiver with _something_.

Ash looked at her carefully before glancing back at Isabela and shaking their head, short, choppy black locks going everywhere with the gesture. “No, I think it’s been a long enough day. We’ll probably come knocking tomorrow, though.”

“Alright,” she shrugged good naturedly. “I’m going to head over to the Rose then. Try not to need me tonight.” Giving a wink, she branched off from them, and Bethany wondered if she was going to have a permanent blush.

Ash gave a salute, and called “Don’t get trapped in any tight spaces, Captain!” after her, only to get delighted laughter return. Varric and Ash chatted between themselves as they walked on, but Bethany could barely focus on it. Keeping pace with them was becoming a challenge she wouldn't admit to, and she was more than ready for this day to be over.

The world seemed hazy, and it took longer than it should have for her to realize Varric had walked them to Gamlen’s, his goodnight barely finding purchase in her ears as she muffled a yawn behind her hand. She walked in, ready to crawl into bed, only to feel Ash’s hand heavy on her shoulder. They looked almost pensive, an expression that sat almost as uncomfortably on their face as she felt in this hovel.

“Bethany…” Their gaze was intense and their voice low, and she felt jolted by their solemnness. “I like Isabela and all; she’s going to be a fun friend for me. But I’m not oblivious. Be careful, alright? If she hurts you--”  

Bethany sighed, not willing to even go there after the day they’ve had. “She’s more interested in you, Ash. Everyone is.” Their expression turned rueful, and she pushed her hair back from her face and kept her voice low so the silence of the cramped house wouldn’t break. “Besides, I’m not--” she cut herself off and frowned, unsure of how to finish that thought. “I’m going to sleep now. Are you going back out?”

Ash watched her, their head tilted slightly, before dropping the topic. “Yeah, I’m going to play cards with Varric and Anders.” Patting her shoulder, they turned and quietly called for their mabari. Looking back, they gave her a thoughtful look. “Get some rest, you’ll work your way up to using that much combat magic in a day soon enough. Smuggling wasn’t much for building up magical endurance, I’m pretty sure mine is worse off after that.” With that, they left with Kal at their heels. A smile tugged at her lips until the world blurred from exhaustion again. Moving quietly, Bethany got herself out of her chainmail skirt and settled into bed.

The last thing that crossed her mind before she drifted into the Fade was the heated liquid amber of Isabela’s eyes when she watched Bethany kill Hayder’s thugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm going to work out the kinks of young Bethany's character voice, but I imagine that her identity was fairly rocked by Carver's death and that kind of growth and recovery takes time. The Hawkes were smugglers during their initial year in Kirkwall, ï I'm trying to make how magic works feel a little more realistic and not just "let's pop highly addictive potions like they're candy" yknow? Magic has got to be draining, esp since Bethany hasn't been in a ton of fights. Also lmao Bethany is going to have a slightly rough go of coming to terms with her attraction to Isabela, but it won't be anything that's a downer. She's just an 18 year old who thinks she's probably gonna one day fall in love with a man rn, so that'll be an adjustment for her.
> 
> If you like what I'm writing, come say hi over on tumblr! (gaynervousdog.tumblr.com)


End file.
